


Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “A volte mi frustra così tanto il fatto che nessuno dei due sia una ragazza. I nostri figli sarebbero bellissimi.” disse, con un ghigno.Yuto alzò i piedi il meglio che poteva, dandogli un colpo sulla coscia.“Dici cose davvero strane in momenti davvero strani, Hikaru.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo

**Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo**

**(Lasciami sentire la tua voce che farebbe sciogliere i cuori)**

“Kami, sei bellissimo tesoro.”

“No, sul serio Hikka, tu sei così bello che non riesco a...” Yuto si fermò quando il più grande gli morse il collo, lasciandosi andare a un gemito soffocato.

Hikaru ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“A volte mi frustra così tanto il fatto che nessuno dei due sia una ragazza. I nostri figli sarebbero bellissimi.” disse, con un ghigno.

Yuto alzò i piedi il meglio che poteva, dandogli un colpo sulla coscia.

“Dici cose davvero strane in momenti davvero strani, Hikaru.” gli fece notare, ma prima che l’altro avesse la possibilità di rispondere gli tirò il colletto, baciandolo a fondo.

Era stata una giornata davvero, davvero lunga.

Le riprese per Over the Top non erano state particolarmente complicate, anche se avevano dovuto ballare tantissimo. E Hikaru era stanco, davvero, ma...

C’era qualcosa in Yuto, quel giorno. Non c’era niente di particolarmente diverso, ma comunque il suo aspetto gli aveva fatto effetto.

Non avevano passato la notte prima insieme, dato che il più piccolo era andato a cena dai suoi per la vigilia di Natale, e dato che si era fatto tardi si era fermato a dormire.

Quella mattina era arrivato sul set con cinque minuti di ritardo, e dal momento in cui era entrato Hikaru non era stato in grado di staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Non sapeva perché, forse erano i capelli. Essere vestito di nero. Quelle gambe incredibilmente lunghe avvolte dal tessuto, che salivano fino a...

Non gli ci era voluto molto per farselo venire pericolosamente duro. Non gli ci era voluto molto a venire quando l’aveva trascinato in un cubicolo vuoto del bagno, per il momento accontentandosi della sua mano.

E non appena avevano finito l’aveva portato alla macchina, praticamente gettandolo sul sedile posteriore e unendosi a lui, prima di chiudere le porte e saltargli addosso.

Perciò adesso era lì, duro come una roccia, con i vestiti che lo costringevano in una maniera che odiava, il fidanzato disteso sotto di lui, assolutamente sconvolto.

Tutto sommato, un bel modo di passare il Natale.

“Hikaru, credo che dovremmo almeno arrivare a casa. Gli altri ancora non se ne sono andati, se dovessero...” cercò di protestare Yuto, una cosa resa particolarmente difficile dalla bocca di Hikaru sulla sua clavicola.

“Non ci sono macchine parcheggiate attorno alla nostra. Dovrebbero avvicinarsi di proposito, e sono sicuro che nessuno di loro sarà così stupido, visto come ti ho palesemente scopato con gli occhi per tutto il giorno.” rispose Hikaru, togliendo la maglietta al più piccolo e liberandosi della propria. Rimase fermo per un secondo, contemplando lo spettacolo davanti a sé, e se Yuto fosse stato un tipo pudico sarebbe arrossito.

“Sei un maledetto animale.” gli disse invece, ma non poté evitare il lieve spasmo dei suoi fianchi quando Hikaru si mosse contro di lui, lasciandogli sentire in che stato fosse.

“Hai visto com’ero messo prima. Non potevi pensare sul serio che una sega da quattro soldi avrebbe risolto la situazione.”

“Ehi! Le seghe di chi sono da quattro soldi?” si lamentò Yuto, facendo il broncio, e tutto ciò che poté fare Hikaru fu ridacchiare a baciarlo.

Andò avanti per un po’, disordinatamente, tutto lingua, mentre il più grande cercava di occuparsi della cintura e i pantaloni di Nakajima, riuscendo alla fine a farglieli scivolare fino alle ginocchia.

“Mi dispiace.” disse, accarezzandogli il viso, un gesto così tenero che cozzava con la voglia che aveva di lui. “Le tue seghe sono meravigliose. Così come le tue mani. Così come il tuo corpo.” si abbassò a leccargli un capezzolo. “Così come te, Yuto. Davvero, non capisco come riesco a uscire dal letto ogni mattina, considerando che ci sei tu.”

Il più piccolo si mise a sedere, sorridendo maliziosamente.

“Dunque è questo. Stamattina non c’ero, è stato questo? Non so se mi fa venire voglia di non farlo mai più o di farlo più spesso.” disse, protendendosi a baciarlo ancora una volta, muovendo i fianchi contro i suoi.

Hikaru gemette e rise allo stesso tempo, con un suono piuttosto strano. Portò una mano dentro i boxer di Yuto, trovandolo già duro quanto lui.

“Non cambia niente. Mi farai sempre quest’effetto, Yu. Ma preferirei comunque dormire con te, se non ti dispiace.” disse, poi lo liberò anche dai boxer, lasciandolo tanto nudo quanto permetteva essere sui sedili posteriori di un’auto.

“Non mi dispiace.” lo rassicurò il più piccolo, trattenendo il respiro quando l’aria fredda colpì il suo sesso. “Inoltre, Raiya russa. Non ho dormito affatto bene.” prese un respiro profondo, poi inclinò la testa e portò le mani alla cintura di Hikaru, spogliandolo abbastanza da liberare la sua erezione dalla costrizione di pantaloni e biancheria. “Ora: hai avuto tutto il giorno per pensare a quello che volevi farmi. Se sei ancora certo di non voler spostare la festa da qualche parte più comoda, ti suggerisco di cominciare a parlare.”

Hikaru si succhiò il labbro inferire tra i denti, e cercò di guadagnare tempo per rispondere.

Gli occhi di Yuto erano resi più scuri dalla pura voglia, e lo guardava com’era certo di stare guardando lui.

Era una cosa di lui che amava; erano sempre in perfetta armonia, che si trattasse di dove andare a cena, di che film guardare o di dove scopare come animali.

Si stava tenendo stretto al proprio controllo, perché sapeva che nel momento in cui avesse parlato, l’avrebbe passato a Yuto.

Non che gli dispiacesse.

“C’è una cosa in particolare a cui ho pensato.” disse, la voce roca. Si appoggiò contro lo sportello, aprendo leggermente le gambe, cercando di tenere le mani lontane dal proprio sesso; non gli servivano davvero ulteriori stimoli.

Yuto parve capire esattamente cosa volesse, ma finse indifferenza.

“Davvero?” disse, innocente. “Come quado mi hai preso dalla nuca e mi hai spinto verso il basso?” chiese, gattonando verso di lui. “Ed è stato solo per un secondo, e forse lo conosco troppo bene, ma giuro che sono riuscito a vedere l’esatta forma del tuo cazzo oltre i pantaloni.” sorrise, malizioso. “Povero Hikaru, oggi dev’essere stata così _dura_ per te. Vorrei davvero fare qualcosa per darti un po’ di sollievo, ma temo che dovrai chiedere.”

Non era una grande sfida; anche se non fosse stato eccitato per tutto quel tempo, Hikaru non era un tipo timido a letto. Tutto il contrario.

Come aveva fatto prima, gli afferrò la nuca, spingendolo bruscamente verso il basso.

“Dato che lo conosci così bene.” prese il proprio sesso dalla base, accarezzando la guancia del più piccolo con la punta. “Perché non gli dai un po’ d’attenzione?” chiese, la voce così eccitata che Yuto pensò che sarebbe potuto venire solo per quella, senza problemi.

“Volentieri.” mormorò, andando dove si trovava la mano del più grande e spingendola via, passando il profilo del naso sulla lunghezza dalla base alla punta, accarezzandola con il viso, sapendo quanto eccitasse Hikaru. Poi tirò fuori la lingua e seguì lo stesso percorso, provocandolo.

Era chiaro, non era quello che voleva Hikaru da lui.

“Yuto...” sibilò, portandogli una mano tra i capelli, cercando di non fare troppa forza.

“Cosa?” chiese il più piccolo, tirandosi leggermente indietro.

“Se questo è tutto quello che hai intenzione di fare, c’è una seria possibilità che qualcuno ci becchi, prima o poi.” gli fece notare Hikaru, cercando di sembrare irritato nonostante l’eccitazione.

Yuto rise, sollevandosi e baciandolo, poi portò la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Come se non fossi capace di venire solo con me che ti strofino la faccia contro.” mormorò, e Hikaru sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, e cominciò a temere seriamente che non sarebbe durato.

“Lo farei più facilmente se mi mettessi quella bella bocca spiritosa che ti ritrovi attorno al cazzo.” disse, crudo. Vide che era il turno di Yuto di tremare, e se ne compiacque. Il fatto che gli piacessero le stesse cose, anche a letto, che si eccitassero nel medesimo modo, non mancava mai di stupirlo. Erano davvero fatti l’uno per l’altro.

Yuto non rispose, e tornò all’opera, obbedendo subito alla richiesta di Hikaru. Avvolse le labbra intorno alla punta e cominciò a prenderlo poco alla volta, facendo una pausa quando fu vicino alla fine, respirando dal naso nel tentativo di rilassare i muscoli della gola, e riuscendo finalmente a prenderlo del tutto dentro.

Soffocò leggermente, ma non si tirò indietro.

Era una cosa che avevano fatto innumerevoli volte, e ormai sapeva come comportarsi senza andare nel panico. E anche quello, Hikaru lo trovava eccitante da morire.

La mano tra i suoi capelli non lo forzava adesso, cercava solo di confortarlo in qualche modo, di farlo sentire a suo agio, finché il più piccolo non riprese a muoversi, il viso profondamente rosso per la mancanza di respiro.

Mosse la testa aritmicamente, passando la lingua lungo le vene in rilievo, spostandosi in alto e succhiando forte la punta, per poi ridiscendere e incavare le guance.

Hikaru rischiava di impazzire da un momento all’altro, i contorni del controllo adesso sfocati, scomparsi, insieme a qualsiasi cosa che avesse mai saputo che non riguardasse Yuto.

“Lo conosci davvero bene, amore mio.” gli disse, appoggiando la testa contro il finestrino. Poté quasi _sentire_ Yuto sorridere attorno alla sua erezione, e sapeva che era perché lo chiamava così solo durante il sesso – quello particolarmente buono. “Sei una tale troia. Fai tutto l’innocente, mi chiami animale, ma scommetto che è dal momento in cui hai realizzato quanto lo volessi che tutto quello a cui hai potuto pensare era avere il mio cazzo in bocca. Non è vero?” disse, la voce che si faceva un po’ più acuta ogni volta che Yuto lo prendeva fino in fondo.

Il più piccolo gemette profondamente, mandando vibrazioni attorno alla sua erezione, e cominciò a muovere i fianchi contro il sedile, in cerca di una qualsiasi forma di frizione; e quello provò che Hikaru aveva ragione in merito a quanto se lo stesse godendo.

Ad ogni modo, Yaotome fu costretto a spingerlo via qualche momento dopo, con suo sommo disappunto.

“Ehi! Ero occupato!” si lamentò Yuto, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca.

Hikaru se lo tirò vicino e lo baciò ancora, se possibile ancora più a fondo di prima.

“Lo so. Eri meravigliosamente occupato. Sei...” si fermò, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Ma non voglio venire così, Yuto. Fatti... fatti scopare. Ne ho bisogno, Yu.” disse, e sebbene sapesse che non era necessario, era pronto a implorare.

Ma Yuto annuì subito, montandogli a cavalcioni e muovendo i fianchi, strofinando l’erezione contro quella del più grande, cosa che fece trattenere il fiato a entrambi.

“Fallo.” disse, in tono quasi lamentoso. “Fallo, Hikka. Ti voglio dentro, adesso.”

Yaotome si guardò intorno, mordendosi un labbro.

“Solo che temo di non avere niente dietro. Non era esattamente programmato. Non voglio farti ma...”

“Le tue dita andranno bene.” disse Yuto, afferrandogli una mano e portandosela alla bocca, replicando sulle sue dita gli stessi movimenti appena compiuti sul suo sesso. “Non è che non l’abbiamo mai fatto, Hikka. Posso prenderlo. Lo voglio.”

E, anche avesse avuto una reale intenzione di insistere, Hikaru non era tipo da negare al fidanzato qualcosa che sembrava volere così tanto.

Lo lasciò inumidirgli le dita ancora per un po’, prima di portarle contro la sua apertura.

Yuto si protese in avanti per dargli più spazio, e il più grande vide come cercava di evitare qualsiasi smorfia o gemito quando lasciò scivolare dentro il primo.

“Maledizione, Yuto.” gli disse in un orecchio, cercando di distrarlo dall’intrusione mentre cominciava a muovere la mano. “Non capisco. Ti scopo più che a sufficienza, com’è possibile che ogni volta sia così maledettamente stretto?” gli chiese, mentre le dita diventavano due e Yuto gli artigliava le spalle con le unghie.

“Forse... forse non ti impegni abbastanza.” lo prese in giro, serrando gli occhi.

Nonostante tutto, Hikaru rise.

“Non penso che mi si possa accusare di questo.” gli fece notare, muovendo le dita più velocemente finché non reputò di poter aggiungere il terzo. “Mi sentirò così bene dentro di te, amore. Mi prenderai così bene, sarai così stretto che dovrò fare forza solo per muovermi. Lo adoro, ogni singola volta. Non c’è nessun altro che potrebbe mai farmi sentire così, non c’è nessuno come te, Yutti. Io...”

“Hikka!” gridò Yuto, inarcando la schiena quando le dita di Hikaru trovarono la sua prostata. “Hikaru, dannazione, va bene. Non ne posso più, non mi interessa se non riesco a camminare per una settimana. Fallo e basta.” disse, tirandosi leggermente indietro per guardarlo negli occhi. “Come mi vuoi?” chiese poi, incredibilmente pratico.

Hikaru fece una smorfia, combattuto.

“Non...” sbuffò. “In tutti i modi. Ti voglio in tutti i modi.”

Yuto non riuscì a trattenere una risata, scuotendo la testa.

“Cominciamo con le cose semplici e vediamo quanto duriamo.” disse, scendendogli dal grembo e voltandosi verso il finestrino oscurato, adesso completamente coperto di condensa. Si mise a quattro zampe, facendo cenno a Hikaru di mettersi dietro di lui, e il più grande dovette piegarsi in avanti per evitare di colpire il tettuccio con la testa. Il che non era male, dato che aveva una presa migliore su di lui.

Riuscì a trovare le forze di stuzzicarlo ancora per un po’, facendo scivolare la propria erezione fra le sue natiche, lasciandogliela sentire ancora una volta, sapendo che Yuto non avrebbe mancato di notarlo.

“Hikaru.” disse, suonando incredibilmente determinato e in possesso delle proprie facoltà. “Il cazzo. Dentro. Adesso, o ti giuro che...” e fu interrotto da un grido soffocato quando Hikaru cominciò a spingersi dentro.

Il desiderio di andare più veloce era quasi insostenibile, ma voleva davvero evitare di farlo zoppicare fino a Capodanno, quindi si costringe ad andare il più piano possibile.

Una volta che fu completamente dentro sospirò, serrando gli occhi e abbassandosi a baciare le spalle del fidanzato, confortandolo.

“Stai bene?” mormorò contro la sua pelle.

“Sì. Bene.” rispose Yuto, senza fiato. “Non mi rompo, ormai dovresti saperlo.”

Ma comunque, Hikaru attese ancora prima di cominciare a muoversi.

Non aveva nessuna aspettativa in merito a quanto sarebbe durata, ma cercò comunque di andare piano, di puntare alla precisione più che alla velocità, e così facendo riuscì a colpire il punto giusto quasi ogni volta.

Qualche minuto dopo parve trovare la risposta alla domanda di Yuto, e si fermò.

“Yu...” mormorò, tirandosi fuori, ignorando le lamentele del più piccolo. “Voglio guardarti.” disse, e Nakajima annuì e velocemente fece come richiesto, mentre Hikaru benediva la sua flessibilità. Ora l’aveva sotto di sé, le gambe spalancate senza pudore, in un invito silenzioso a rimettersi a lavoro.

E Hikaru lo fece, e cominciò a spingersi di nuovo dentro di lui, più duro e più a fondo possibile, mentre la bocca andava ad attaccargli il collo, la clavicola e poi le labbra, soffocando ogni suo gemito.

“Hikka...” mormorò Yuto dopo un po’, e il più grande sapeva cosa volesse; ma non era disposto a darglielo.

“Yutti.” disse, il più determinato possibile date le circostanze. “Credi di poter venire solo così?” chiese, e sentì il corpo del fidanzato stringersi automaticamente intorno a lui, mentre annuiva.

“Io... credo di sì, Hikka, io...” era un completo disastro, disordinato, il ritratto della dissolutezza. E Hikaru pensò di non aver mai visto niente di così bello in vita propria.

“Sei così bravo Yuto, stai andando benissimo.” si costrinse a parlargli. “Guarda come mi prende bene il tuo corpo. È come se fossi nato per il mio cazzo, amore. Sono l’unico che può farti sentire così, l’unico che ti può ridurre in questo stato. Guardati, pronto a venire solo perché ti sto prendendo, perché ti sto riempiendo, il più a fondo possibile, toccando punti che...” si fermò quando Yuto gli afferrò il braccio, forte, e Hikaru riconobbe lo sguardo sul suo viso. “Vieni per me, amore mio.” sussurrò allora, e Yuto fece esattamente quello, inarcando la schiena e svuotandosi tra i loro corpi, per un tempo che al più grande parve infinito.

Smise di muoversi, per quanto gli costasse, e attese che Yuto si fosse ripreso.

Gli ci volle più tempo del solito, ma alla fine aprì gli occhi e annuì, dandogli silenziosamente il permesso di riprendere.

Dopo questo, non gli ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto. Anzi, Hikaru era piuttosto soddisfatto di sé stesso per essere durato fino a quel momento.

Si permise di andare più veloce adesso, a fondo quanto prima, sentendo l’aumento di tensione e calore come se volessero ingoiarlo vivo.

“Yuto...” gli mormorò contro la pelle del collo. “Yuto, posso venirti dentro? Ti prego, ti prego, lasciami... devo venirti dentro.” implorò, confusamente, sempre più vicino al limite.

Con la coda dell’occhio, pensò di vedere Yuto sorridere malignamente.

“Fallo, Hikka. Vienimi dentro. Lasciamelo sentire a fondo, fammi sentire il tuo sperma dentro. Fammi sentire come la puttana che sono, soltanto per te, Hikka. Dimostrami a chi appartengo.” e fu tutto ciò che ci volle perché Hikaru gridasse, artigliandogli i fianchi e spingendo più forte, lasciandosi andare completamente e sentendo come se tutto intorno a lui fosse sparito, e l’unica cosa esistente al mondo fossero il suo orgasmo e l’interno del corpo di Yuto.

Si lasciò andare pesantemente su di lui, affatto intenzionato a muoversi mai più in vita propria.

Il respiro di Yuto lo faceva alzare e abbassare, ancora irregolare dopo l’orgasmo, ma in qualche modo lo trovava confortevole.

“Dovremmo andare a casa.” gli disse il più piccolo dopo qualche minuto, una volta compreso che il più grande non avrebbe preso l’iniziativa.

“Dovremmo restare qui.” mormorò, gli occhi chiusi. “Dovremmo restare per sempre qui, e fare sesso e amarci e nient’altro. Non ho bisogno di nient’altro, Yuto.”

Il più piccolo rise, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“È il sesso che parla, Hikka. Ti piacciono troppo i confort di casa per rinunciarci solo per fare sesso e amarmi.” lo prese in giro.

Yaotome si tirò su, con serie difficoltà, e lo guardò, sorridendo debolmente.

“Idiota.” disse. “Rinuncerei a tutto per amarti.” lo rassicurò, e la sua voce era così ferma nonostante tutto, che Yuto gli credette.

Lentamente, si vestirono. Poi Hikaru scese dalla macchina, andando allo sportello di Yuto e aprendolo, aiutandolo e realizzando che effettivamente zoppicava un po’.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse, contrito.

Ma l’altro non parve nemmeno accorgersene. Aveva gli occhi fissi su qualcosa alle spalle di Hikaru, e sembrava assolutamente inorridito.

Hikaru sapeva, o aveva un’idea molto precisa, di cosa avrebbe visto. E nonostante questo, fu costretto a voltarsi.

Yabu e Kei erano lì, a qualche fila dalla loro, vicino alla macchina di Kota. Quando gli occhi di Hikaru incontrarono quelli del più grande, anche da lì poté vedere la disapprovazione.

“In un parcheggio, Hikaru.” disse, camminando verso di loro, esitante, come se avesse ancora paura di vedere qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto. “Che cosa incredibilmente incauta.”

“Beh, non è colpa mia. La prossima volta, chiedi allo staff di non vestirci di nero. Credo che gli stia un po’ troppo bene.” rispose Yaotome con un ghigno, mentre Yuto gemeva. “Inoltre, è Natale. Dovevo davvero dargli il suo rega...”

“Hikka!” gridarono Yabu e Yuto nello stesso momento, mentre Kei rideva, apparentemente divertito dalla situazione.

Kota si voltò in direzione di Yuto, con aria di disapprovazione.

“Mi sarei aspettato che fossi più intelligente di lui, quantomeno. Se non posso affidarlo a te, allora è davvero senza speranza.”

Yuto sorrise, scrollando le spalle.

“Beh, normalmente sono io a porre dei limiti, ma oggi era un po’ diverso. Non credo che ti dovresti lamentare se ho voluto marcare il territorio, Ko-chan. Dopotutto, hai baciato il mio ragazzo oggi.”

Il viso di Kota passò in rassegna tutti i colori, prima di fermarsi sul rosso.

“Abbiamo sbattuto i denti, ha fatto un male del diavolo!” si lamentò, guardando l’amico. “Hikaru, diglielo.”

Yaotome guardò il fidanzato e scrollò le spalle.

“Beh, Yutti. Spero solo che mi abbia perdonato. È stato un incidente.” disse, teatralmente.

Yuto finse di pensarci, poi rise e annuì.

“Decisamente, Hikka. Te lo meriti.”

Kota fece uno sguardo disgustato, e trascinò Kei di nuovo verso la macchina.

“Andiamo, Kei-chan. Non ho più intenzione di starli a sentire.” bofonchiò.

L’altro guardò malizioso i due amici, prima di voltarsi verso il fidanzato.

“Posso essere arrabbiato anch’io perché hai baciato Hikaru, Ko?” chiese, innocentemente.

Yabu non rispose, e lo costrinse a salire in macchina. Poi rivolse un cenno di saluto ai due e se ne andò il più velocemente possibile.

“Credo che anche lui passerà un bel Natale.” commentò Yuto, entrando lentamente in macchina.

“Sì. Ed è tutto merito nostro. Mi aspetto di ricevere un cesto di frutta non più tardi di Capodanno.”

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, mentre finalmente lasciavano il garage.

“Hikka?” disse Yuto dopo qualche minuto, la voce stanca. “Buon Natale. Sono felice di aver potuto passare almeno oggi con te. L’anno prossimo credo che dovremmo dire ai nostri genitori che, ovunque vogliamo andare, ci andiamo insieme.”

Hikaru sorrise, apertamente e annuì.

“Penso che sia l’unica soluzione ragionevole. Non sono più disposto a farti andare da solo da nessuna parte. Amore.” aggiunse, con un ghigno.

Yuto scosse la testa e sospirò, esasperato.

Ma, Hikaru riusciva a vederlo, stava ancora sorridendo.

Aveva di nuovo il controllo, ma non gliene importava nulla.

Amava Yuto; potevano condividere il controllo così come avrebbero condiviso la cena della vigilia da lì per il resto della loro vita.


End file.
